


For Him

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Felicity found a present for Oliver<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 193<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**For Him**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity   
**Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Felicity found a present for Oliver  
 **Word Count:** 193  
 **Prompt:** Holidays

 **For Him**  
It was five o'clock on Christmas Eve. Everyone was heading out for the next few days.

Felicity opened her desk drawer and pulled out a red and green wrapped package. She went into Oliver’s office and put it on the desk.

Oliver looked from the financial reports. “What's this?”

“It just a thing.” Felicity said. “I saw it and I thought you might like it.” 

“Felicity, you should have gotten me anything.” Oliver said.

“I know but I couldn't resist.” Felicity said. 

Oliver picked up the box and opened it. He laughed as he pulled out a coffee mug.

“If you don't like it, I'll just take it back.” Felicity said.

“I love it. Where did you find it?”

“A coffee shop downtown sells them.” Felicity smiled. “I got one that snowflakes on it. I thought you would like that one better.”

He looked at the green coffee mug with the bulls eye on the side. “I think your right.”

“Just promise not to use it for target practice.” Felicity teased.

“Now if I can only get some coffee to put in it.” Oliver winked at her.

“Never gonna happen again.” Felicity laughed.


End file.
